


When We Were Both Sweet

by somedayisours



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Mentioned Dolores Abernathy/Teddy Flood, Post-Season/Series 01, This is an old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "She thinks of him only when she wants to."





	When We Were Both Sweet

She still loves William, Dolores isn't sure if she has to ability not to. Because this is something different, something she chose and still chooses. William is not a ghost who follows her every step of the way, nor is he the hero riding in to save her or the monster to defeat. This is not Abernathy's daughter waiting for Teddy Flood because it's part of the story. There was nothing written for her and William, nothing for Wyatt and The Man in Black.

Wyatt thinks they're destined, made for each other by their Creator's God. But even that is false, a justification for something that is wholly her own. This is her story, she decides what she thinks of now.

She thinks of William only when she wants to. She thinks of him often.


End file.
